


Pursuit ~ 221B*

by BlackMorgan



Series: 221B's [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, BAMF John, Bondlock, M/M, The Hounds of Baskerville, Werelock, Werewolf Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorgan/pseuds/BlackMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no room for mercy now, though Mycroft would argue that there is mercy in this killing.  A wolf run mad will only bring ruin upon them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuit ~ 221B*

Humans are fragile, ephemeral things. Their lives are fleeting. They bleed too easily and once broken, do not mend so well as wolves.

 

Yet John has followed him where few can, across open ground in the dark, after a shadow that would rend them both from limb to limb.

 

Sweat clings to his lover’s skin, pulse thrumming beneath the salt that beckons Sherlock’s tongue. Later he will lick John’s throat clean, lavish other parts of him as well, until he has his good doctor thrashing beneath him. _Later_ means they will both be home, whole and unbroken.

 

John’s gaze flickers towards him, a silent question. There’s half a moon tonight, rising above the restless moor, melting shadows to silver before them. Sherlock scents the air, stills, listens to the earth listening, and knows which wolf has crossed before them.

 

Two points west as a compass spins, by the copse on the rise. This is where they will find him. This is where they must slay him. There is no room for mercy now, though Mycroft would argue that there is mercy in this killing. A wolf run mad will only bring ruin upon them all.

 

He is beautiful from a distance. Sharp-edged against the climbing moon. A legend among legends. And once a friend.

 

He howls, taunting.

 

Sherlock answers.

 

“Hello Bond.”

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _The Wolf In The Tale_ got me thinking that there was more to tell here, that there was history and myth and legend and certainly more wolves roaming the wilds of England and the streets of London. 
> 
> And that the Holmes brothers likely knew most of them.
> 
> I'll be adding to this series with additional 221b's and maybe some longer pieces as well. There will also be crossovers into Bondlock as well as other AU's.
> 
> The lovely edit is by [**Tumult In The Clouds**](http://tumult-in-the-clouds.tumblr.com/post/45860929486/the-hunt-wolf-picture-by-christian-houge) whose work also inspired [**The Wolf In The Tale.**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/708016)
> 
>  
> 
> _*A 221B is a fic that consists of exactly two hundred and twenty one words, the last word beginning with a "b." The name refers to the flat shared by Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, at the address 221B Baker Street, in London._


End file.
